Ojos de cristal, miradas al pasar
by Miss Armstrong Snape
Summary: Destinados a la enemistad y un amor oculto. Una situación en particular puede revelar el secreto de amor mejor guardado, y de ello, sólo esperanza. ONE SHOT.


_Fic dedicado a Maura Rubio, quien, con la emoción de oirme decir "estoy haciendo un One Shot de Luna y Draco", me animó para continuarlo y subirlo. Gracias por estar ahí, **siempre.**_

* * *

Disclaimer: Cualquier personaje plasmado en esta narración es plena propiedad de J.K. Rowling, autora de la saga de libros Harry Potter. Mi único objetivo al utilizarlos, es la creación de fantasía en base a los personajes creados por la misma. No tengo ninguna intención de conseguir lucro alguno, es por simple entretención y dedicación a mi afición.

_**Ojos de cristal, miradas al pasar.**_

Lo veía y su cabello era rubio como la plata que un día como aquel, se veía reflejado en el cielo. Sus ojos grises, como las nubes, pretendían ser duros y desafiantes, pero no pedían más que socorro a gritos. Caminaba tan altaneramente, queriendo apartar a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino, pero en realidad, su más profundo deseo era ser respetado y admirado por ellos. Y lo conseguía, pero por intermedio del miedo. Obtenía el respeto de todo el mundo… hasta que su padre fue encarcelado en Azkaban. Desde aquel minuto que oculta más cosas de las que hubiera querido. Miedo, desesperanza, incomprensión; fingir, fingir estar bien, fingir poder hacerlo. Porque era el Mortífago más joven de todos, muy a su pesar.

Ella lo conocía tan bien, que él no podría ni sospecharlo.

-Ella. Su pelo rubio que caía a lo largo de su espalda adornado de cualquier excentricidad. Excentricidades que también podría encontrar en su pelo, sus manos, en todas partes y que le hacía reír a carcajadas, carcajadas de encanto. Sus ojos grises tan distraídos eran la cosa más maravillosa que podría haber visto. Sentía que al mirarlos, sus problemas se esfumaban como polvos _flu_. Sentía que toda la opresión, su miedo y el de todos desaparecía de la misma forma como la magia es capaz de hacerlo. Un objeto de burlas entre compañeros, al no ser como ellos; despreocupada, segura de sí misma y segura de conocer hasta las cosas más absurdas que en la vida podría existir. ¿Por qué habría que estar loca para hablar de la manera en que ella lo hacía, sobre las cosas que ella conocía, siendo el Mundo Mágico tan extenso en criaturas como el mismo universo?.Creía en ella, creía en cada palabra que el contaban de ella. Todo el mundo hablaba a sus espaldas, hablaban de _La Lunática de Ravenclaw, _y él no podía hacer más que reír fingidamente, fingir que es gracioso, fingir como lo hacía ante cualquier cosa, como lo era su vida misma.

Él era el peor enemigo del que fue, tal vez, su primer amigo. Eran enemigos desde que entraron al colegio, y mucho peor, desde que Lily y James Potter murieron asesinados por Voldemort estaban destinados a la enemistad. Todos allí también lo estaban, pero por lo mismo de siempre, no era más que una farsa. Ella no odiaba a nadie, pero por una razón tácita, cualquier miembro de Ejército de Dumbledore debía estar enemistado con los Mortífagos, y eso es lo que Draco precisamente era, un Mortífago. Pero ella no lo odiaba, y nunca podría hacerlo. Nunca podría su corazón rechazar a uno que estaba tendido en el vacío de la oscuridad, perdido y en busca de auxilio, con un corazón como el de ella, Draco no sería abandonado nunca más.

-Algo en su interior pedía desesperadamente querer amarla. Ella era la medicina de su vida, pero no había forma de estar con ella, no sin antes afrontarse a la Guerra que estaba por venir, y de adición, tener que luchar contra ella. No podría, no podría jamás dañarla. Ni siquiera intentarlo, porque el sólo hecho de imaginarlo le causaba estragos e incontenibles deseos de llorar. Quien supiera todo lo que pasaba por su mente, creería que había retrocedido en los años, todas las noches lloraba como un pequeño, indefenso, incomprendido. Y lloraba también por ella, porque no podía estar a su lado, porque en cualquier minuto se vería obligada a atacarla, y la desesperación no dejaría que su mente formulara la manera de evitarlo, pero era preferible que él lo hiciera, a que lo hiciera otro, con mortales intenciones. "Enamorarme de ella fue lo peor"

"No, enamorarse de alguien nunca ha sido un error" se corregía ella. "Enamorarme de él fue lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, me ha desafiado duramente, pero así podré vivir". Resignación, asimilación, la única opción, la cual la tenía sin cuidado. Mientras las cosas en su mente se mantuvieran, no había nada que temer. El corazón se conformaría con un insignificante roce de miradas una vez al día, a la semana… ¿Sería capaz? Sería capaz. Si era capaz de soportar y desechar cosas peores, como la soledad, la humillación, sería lo suficientemente capaz de soportar lo que su corazón había elegido para amar, a alguien inalcanzable y difícil, para mantenerlo ocupado y en constante lucha de no sufrir. Luna creía que su corazón era un masoquista, ni siquiera ella lo era. Su corazón había elegido amarlo, sin masoquismo, pero en total locura.

-Iba caminando presurosamente hacia el Gran Salón, cuando la vio. Sus ondas plateadas le cubrían toda la espalda, y de vez en cuando se alzaban por el aire con su inusual caminar. Tranquila, animada, caminaba en soledad por el pasillo hacia la misma dirección que él, y de muchos: el Gran Salón. Era la hora del almuerzo. Aminoró su paso sólo para poder contemplarla unos momentos más, antes que pudiera perderla de vista, o verse imposibilitado de verla. Un grupo de chicos de Slytherin, que iban en quinto año, le adelantaron, y se acercaron a Luna.

-¿Qué tal Lunática? ¿Cómo están los astros sicodélicos de los _Torposoplos_? – El chico, que era de contextura normal, y de cabello osucuro rió a la par con sus amigos.

-¡Mira! ¡Ahí los veo!

-Estas llena de esas polillas estúpidas, Lunática.

Los otros dos amigos, también hicieron sus comentarios entre carcajadas, mientras Luna no se inmutaba. Seguía caminando junto a ellos.

-Es imposible que puedan ver a las_ Torposoplos_—aseguró-. Sólo se ven con Espectroanteojos. Si quieren les doy un par. Venían con 'El Quisquilloso' del mes de septiembre.—Luna rebosaba en ingenuidad y desinterés.

Otra oleada de carcajadas surgió.

-Sí, claro. Las esperaremos con ansias. Adiós, Lunática—Y los tres aumentaron el paso, dejando a Luna caminando nuevamente sola. Draco, que estaba detrás de ellos, caminando mucho más lentamente, tenía la mirada dura. Nadie, por fortuna, se detuvo a mirarlo, ni siquiera notó algo extraño en él. Apuró el paso, pasó casi rozando a Luna, y luego se coló entremedio de los tres Slytherin, que aún seguían riéndose. Dividió al grupo con un fuerte empujón y siguió rumbo al Gran Salón.

-¿Oye qué te p…?-Musitó uno, buscando al responsable. Al ver que era Draco, optó por callarse.

-Engreído hijo de mortífago.—Formuló otro.

Luna observaba la escena detenidamente, por primera vez en mucho tiempo lucía extrañada. Miró al rubio que seguía caminando directamente hacia la inmensa puerta del salón. Pronto se detuvo, como si no fuera consciente de lo que hacía, y la miró. Sus ojos no eran duros; estaban brillantes y tenían cierto destello de felicidad. Luna le sonrió, y él le imitó. Un segundo más tarde, Draco se volteó al notar la mirada del grupito de fanfarrones que se acercaba. Entró en el Gran Salón y se sentó junto al idiota de Crabbe. Luna continuó caminando, sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. Entró también en el Salón, y se dirigió a la mesa Ravenclaw. Luna siempre lucía feliz, así que nadie podría notar la diferencia. Sólo él, que le miraba desde un extremo del salón, obviando cabezas de Hufflepuff, obviando cualquier cosa. Sólo él podría notar la verdadera felicidad que se había depositado en Luna, la misma felicidad que él tenía en su interior y que no podía demostrar, pero aún así, ella sí lo sabía. Sabía que él estaba feliz, lo veía en sus ojos, que eran el reflejo de los suyos, y que se decían a gritos que estaban muriendo de amor.


End file.
